The present invention relates to a garden bean (Phaseolus vulgaris) variety designated Greenback.
Garden beans (Phaseolus vulgaris L.) are leguminous plants in the family Fabaceae and produce edible pod fruits, which can be eaten in the immature (green) state. The most common types of green beans include snap beans (also known as string beans), which have a fibrous “string” running the length of the pod, and stringless (or French beans), which lack the string. Commercially grown garden beans include “pole bean” cultivars, which have a climbing habit and “bush beans” that have a more bushy growth habit.
Garden bean is an important and valuable vegetable crop for both the fresh and processed markets. Thus, there is an ongoing need for improved garden bean varieties.